


There For You

by pirateunderapineapple



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: 3x04, F/F, M/M, but I had to use a warning, minor mention of violence, they just talk really, this is more of a robin&waverly fic, with mentions of nicole and jeremy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirateunderapineapple/pseuds/pirateunderapineapple
Summary: This is basically the answer to the question most of us have been asking: "Why didn't Waverly introduce Nicole as her girlfriend to Robin?"





	There For You

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy!!  
> So this is just a theory of mine about why Waverly introduced Nicole as 'Officer Haught' and not her girlfriend to Robin. I know one would say it was because Nicole was in uniform and she has very strictly said "not in uniform" in the past, and so Waverly respects that. But let's just say I went a little bit deeper than that.  
> I chose to use Archive Warnings because there is a minor mention of High School violence and , you know, just in case.
> 
> Enjoy!!

It was almost midnight and the youngest Earp sister was still at the station, working late. Dolls had given her some texts to translate and, being too preoccupied with her own stuff, she had completely forgotten to do the job. Nicole had offered to stay there and keep her company but the brunette had politely declined the offer. Her girlfriend had been working double shifts and she could really use as much sleep as she could get.  
  
Waverly heard footsteps approaching her and she didn’t even bother to look up, being sure that it was Nedley to tell her once more to go home. But she was mistaken, since it wasn't his voice calling her name,  
  
“Waves? What are you doing here so late?” Robin said, his voice betraying how tired he was. _That makes two of us buddy._  
  
“ Oh, Robin, hey! I was just doing, um, some research! Yeah, research..for no particular reason of course. Because that’s me, you know, doing… research. Okay I should shut up now.” She nervously rumbled, trying to hide what she was actually doing. There was probably no reason to do it tho, everyone in town seemed to know about all the Supernatural shit happening around and they didn’t question it. They just trusted the Earp gang to take care of it -well, _trusted_ isn’t the best way of putting it, since no one  seemed to actually like them. Wynonna helped with that a lot. It was more like ‘ we have no other choice _but_ to trust them’ of a case but Waverly didn’t mind, she had got used to it.  
  
“ Yeah, classic Waverly. Always stealing all the glory with her big brains.” There was no edge to his voice tho, just pure awe.  
  
Waverly just smiled at him. “Hey, what brings _you_ here so late at night? Didn’t you have a date with Jeremy?” She said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.  
  
“ I did, actually. And it went great by the way, thanks for asking” Waverly had to roll her eyes at that and Robin just chuckled. “ yeah so, I came here to talk to Nedley, you know, about our friend _Bulshar_? Which, by the way,  terrible choice of a name.”  
  
“ Oh, yeah, right. I had almost forgot.” Waverly’s eyes dropped to the sheets of paper in front of her which, from what she had already translated, would give them a good lead to find Bulshar’s Cult.  
  
“Then I guess I should leave you to it.” He made a move to leave, Waverly immediately standing up to stop him.  
  
“No, stay! I mean, if you want to, of course. I could really use a break right now.” Her back was hurting like hell from sitting on the office’s uncomfortable chair so many hours and she felt like she would fall asleep on the desk at any moment.  
  
“Yeah, I mean, why not? I could use some minutes away from my old man.” He pulled a chair from the opposite desk and sat across from Waverly.  
  
“How is he doing, really?”  
  
“He is doing good, he is sweet and all but sometimes he can get at my nerves, you know?” She actually didn’t know, but she didn’t have to mention that.  
  
“Anyway, enough about me and my life. Let’s talk about you. So, officer Heat, huh? I wouldn’t have you for the redhead type.” He smiled at her because, really, Waverly looked so at peace after a long time and he couldn’t be more happy for her.  
  
“Oh, um, yeah. Officer Heat- err _Haught_ and I are together.” She blushed at that and she didn’t really know why. Why was it so hard for her to admit it to Robin, to say it out loud? It’s not like she was ashamed of Nicole, the exact opposite. She was proud of her girlfriend and of who she was.  
  
“ You actually failed to mention it when we met at the woods, though the googly eyes kind of gave it away.” He was now looking at her eyes, trying to find an answer to the silent question he was asking.  
  
“Yeah, about that..” She paused for a second, thinking about what she was going to say next. She took a deep breath before continuing “Remember when we were at  High School and the other kids would make your life a living hell because you were gay? Like that one time the York boys _accidentally_ tossed you to the lockers and you hit your head pretty bad?”  
  
He absentmindedly rubbed his forehead, the scar there only barely visible after all these years. “Kind of hard to forget.” He tried to laugh at that but it came out weak.  
  
Waverly watched his hand movement before she spoke up again, “And remember how they would talk about me and my family behind my back?”  
  
Robin gave her a simple nod and motioned for her to continue. He was trying to understand where she was getting with all of this, though he had an idea.  
  
“ So, I guess , seeing you there… I just panicked. I panicked because I thought of all these kids, how mean they would get just because someone was different from them. And, maybe, I thought that you would just turn into one of those kids who haunted my dreams at night.”  
  
Seeing the offended look on his face she was quick to add “ which I know you would never do! You are a really sweet young man. Jeremy is lucky to have you.”  
  
Robin smiled at the mention of his boyfriend’s name, before he became serious again, his lips forming into a hard line. He took a hold of Waverly’s hand that was resting on the desk.  
  
“Waverly, if there is one thing I’ve learned from all these people is to _not care._ You shouldn’t let anyone tell you who you are supposed to be or force you to be someone you are not. You are your own person and, in your case, I would be proud to be that person.”  
  
Waverly felt tears threatening to escape her eyes so she was quick to wipe them away with her free hand. The atmosphere got too heavy too fast.  
  
“Yeah, you are right. Thank you Robin.”  
  
“No Waverly. Thank _you._ For everything.” And he didn’t just mean her helping him with everything that had happened the past few days. He also meant all the times she would defend him, when no one else did.  
  
A comfortable silence settled between, both of them processing everything, before Robin broke it,  
  
“So, milady, what would you say if we got out of here and went to grab something to eat, how does that sound? Unless you want to continue your _research.”_ He said with a knowing look.  
  
“ You know what? This actually sounds like a brilliant idea. Just let me grab my coat.” They both stood up from where they were sitting, Robin going for the door while Waverly was putting her coat on.  
  
He turned to look at her as she approached him. “Ready?”  
  
“As I’ll ever be.” And with that they exited the station, arms interlocked, a genuine smile on both of their faces, Waverly’s work all forgotten. _Dolls is going to kill me tomorrow._  


**Author's Note:**

> So..thoughts? I just feel like something like that did actually happen to Robin and Waverly when they were at High School. Just give me any kind of feedback, really! And maybe leave kudos and a comment if you liked it!  
> You can also check my other works if you'd like!  
> +++  
> Last one, I'm on tumblr with the same username 'pirateunderapineapple' so drop by if you wanna say hi or if you have any fic requests for me to write, I'd be more than happy to do so!


End file.
